the other side of the story
by DannieCullen
Summary: We knew what Bella was thinking when she and Edward told Charlie they where getting Married but what was Edward and Charlie thinking read and find out!


**K when Edward and Bella told Charlie they where getting married we know what Bella was thinking but what was Charlie and Edward you might ask well mystery sloved, cause here it is what Charlie thought on that night. r&r. also* I didn't own Twilight or any things cause I not but I sure wish I could be!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!***

**EPOV:**

Bella heart was beating hard as she waited for Charlie to come home. We had only great, great news to tell him. Why was she so nevus it was going to be fine? The sound of Charlie's cruiser announced his return from work .Bella heart was pounding now and I was afraid she would have a heart attack if her heart keeps beating like that. It bother me that I hasn't able to release her of her panic maybe she didn't want to marry me. What if she only said yes to please me, that not what I want. I only wanted this if she did, well that was a lie I wanted this but I only go throw with it if she wanted to. "Clam down, Bella"I whispered in her ear

"That easily for to say" she snapped. I rolled my ears at he she was overreacting.

The door open and I could hear Charlie boots along with a train of thoughts.

_**I hungry I wonder what Bells cooked for dinner **_Charlie's thought where very simply.

"Hey Charlie "I said I couldn't wait to tell him I had pride to call Bella my fiancé.

"No "she protested in whispers.

"What" what was wrong with now?

"Wait till he hangs his gun up" she said dead serious ,I couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Hey kids what's up" Charlie said as he rounded the Conner. He just stained for a second.

_**Be nice Charlie they are not doing any thing. Don't say any thing. **_I was confused by Charlie's thought till I remember that Bella was sitting on my lap and that we were in the small lover chair. Not a father's favorite sight I guess

"We'd like to talk to you we have good news" I asked not able to keep my mouth shut

_**Good news what news can my baby and her boyfriend need to tell me together**_

Why did Charlie always think that I was there it had to be something bad.

"Good news" Charlie sound spectacle

"Don't get worked up, Dad every things ok "Bella said sounding a little annoyed

"Sure it is Bells then way are you sweating bullets"

_**Cause you have to tell you did some thing terrible **__Charlie was staring to down me happy mood_

_"_I not "Bella said

_**That child was always a bad liar....wait why would she be lying to me whats wrong why is she be lying to me what if ...**_

"You're Pregnant "Charlie finished his sentence out loud

_**That son of a bitch he got my baby pregnant,how dare he even think about touching her like that. I am going to killer that baster**__._

What out thinking Charlie hand twitch for his gun but he stop himself.

_**I can't kill him if I do i will go to jail or I shout him and he will live and then I will still go to jail and that cocky.... wait how long has Bella been pregnant ,what if they did it in my house they better of not. Dose Edward family knew? how they are going to care for a baby. How did I let this happened I shouldn't of been out so much she probably felt unloved and was searching for male attention that I didn't give her. I should of read more parenting book I should of watched and Oprah I would of knew what to do. **_Charlie's thought where going to me so fasted I had a hard time keeping up

"No! I not, of course not Dad" Bella said overwhelmed

_**She not**_

"Dad that's not what we had to tell you" she cried

"Oh well sorry, what is it that you had to tell me than "a much embraced Charlie asked

"Never mind we try again tomorrow" Bella spoke as she grasped my hand and lead me to the kitchen.

"I told you he would over overreact" Bella said sounding smug and had a told you so look

"Well that just means that tomorrow tonight will be just as fun" I told her I watched as panic washed over her face as she realized I was right.

**So what did u think? It's my first fanfic and I hope you liked it. Please review and tell me how what u thought!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ~*~DannieCullen~*~**


End file.
